Kiseki Airlines
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: "Tuan dan Nyonya, selamat datang dan terima kasih telah memilih Kiseki Airlines. Di sini kapten anda, Kise Ryouta, berbicara. Hari ini langit cerah, seperti hati dan cinta. Pasang sabuk pengaman anda, dan nikmati penerbangan bersama kami-ssu!" — alternate universe
1. Advertisement

Langit siang ini cerah.

Lazuardi terhampar luas, tidak ada satu pun awan gelap. Angin yang bertiup hangat dan lembab, tidak panas dan tidak juga dingin. Matahari menduduki singgasanannya di angkasa, tertawa dan menyinari dunia dengan segala apa yang ia punya—entah berkah atau kutukan.

Siang ini cerah. Langitnya indah.

Hari yang cocok untuk terbang.

Bandara itu selalu ramai akan manusia. Baik mereka yang berpergian maupun mereka yang pulang, koper dan tas bertebaran, suara troli dan roda selalu menggema bersama hiruk-pikuk serta canda dan tawa. Suara derum mobil dikalahkan oleh dengung pesawat, layar monitor raksasa yang tertampang di teras bandara selalu berubah dan penuh dengan pemberitahuan.

Tentu saja, bandara itu adalah bandara internasional. Malah tidak wajar bila mereka sepi pengunjung. Tiket demi tiket terjual, para staf berlarian ke sana dan kemari untuk menyiapkan berbagai macam hal untuk penerbangan ataupun membantu pengunjung yang kesulitan. Mereka harus memastikan semuanya pergi dan pulang sesuai rencana.

Suara bel terdengar dari pengeras suara, suara datar seorang pemuda berkata kemudian.

"Penumpang pesawat Kiseki _Airbus_ A-1835 harap segera memasuki ruang _boarding_. Sekali lagi, penumpang pesawat Kiseki _Airbus_ A-1835 harap segera memasuki ruang _boarding_ karena pesawat akan segera tiba beberapa menit lagi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kiseki Airlines** is a collaboration project between **Arleinne Karale** and **Azureinne Karale**. This chapter written by **Azureinne Karale**

 **Kuroko no Basket** belong to **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **1** of **3 Airlines Mini-series**

A **alternate universe, TYL!Generation of Miracles, lot of typos, possibly out of character** story with **no actual pairing**

 _Read at your own risk_

 **.**

 **.**

Kiseki _Airlines_ , adalah namanya.

Sebuah perusahaan maskapai pernerbangan yang namanya cukup besar di Jepang. Dengan pengaruh dari keluarga bangsawan Akashi, serta berbagai macam keluarga berdarah biru yang menanamkan saham di dalam perusahaan tersebut, sudah di dalam ekspetasi perusahaan penerbangan ini akan melejit di dalam daftar maskapai penerbangan terkaya **dan** terbaik.

Pemiliknya adalah seseorang yang ternama, keturunan dari pendiri maskapai penerbangan itu sendiri; Akashi Seijuuro. Seorang pria muda tampan, baik hati, kaya, tidak sombong, rajin menabung, dan rupawan. Magnet wanita yang anehnya hingga sekarang masih senang menjomblo ria hingga orientasi seksualnya dipertanyakan oleh acara gosip terkenal negara.

Di tangan Akashi, Kiseki _Airlines_ semakin memanjat naik di dalam daftar perusahaan maskapai penerbangan terkenal. Mereka mencapai masa kejayaan seperti layaknya kerajaan Majapahit di tangan Hayam Wuruk dan Gajah Mada, atau masa keemasan Sriwijaya di tangan Balaputradewa. Apa yang tadinya bersinar, dipoles lebih lanjut oleh Akashi hingga Kiseki _Airlines_ mendominasi hampir seluruh penerbangan nasional dan internasional.

Tetapi tentu saja bukan berarti Akashi melakukan semuanya sendiri karena ia sendiri juga seorang manusia biasa. Di sisinya adalah Nijimura Shuuzo selaku wakil yang bijaksana, serta Momoi Satsuki selaku sekretaris yang efisien dalam menjalankan seluruh pekerjaannya.

Tetapi biarpun begitu, Akashi masih tetap bertanggungjawab terhadap seluruh pekerjaannya. Jadi, sangat tidak mengherankan bila ia tiba setengah jam di ruang rapat sebelum rapat internal perusahaan Kiseki _Airlines_ dimulai. Pria muda dengan rambut sewarna senja itu membuat seluruh pegawainya terkejut, tetapi permintaan maaf mereka hanya dibalas senyum.

"Tidak apa, kalian tidak terlambat, hanya aku yang terlalu cepat," lengkap dengan senyum memesona yang menghangatkan hati dan jiwa. Akashi mempersilahkan semua pejabatnya duduk dan mulai bercakap-cakap santai untuk menghangatkan suasana yang semula tegang.

Jadi itulah, kawanku sayang, mengapa Akashi selalu merajai daftar "Direktur Perusahaan Terkenal Paling Tampan dan Paling Seksi yang Paling Ingin Dijadikan Kekasih oleh Wanita."

Setelah semua bangku terisi oleh peserta rapat internal, Akashi pun akhirnya membuka rapat. Momoi selaku sekretaris akan mempresentasikan sesuatu terkait kemajuan maskapai mereka, gadis itu menampilkan beberapa grafik dan penjelasan mengenai kemajuan mereka yang mengundang anggukan dan beberapa pertanyaan berwibawa dari para petinggi maskapai.

Presentasi Momoi kemudian sampai pada satu statistik yang menarik.

"Ini adalah statistik penjualan perusahaan kita. Dapat dilihat, belakangan ini penjualan kita menurun karena sebuah perusahaan baru masuk ke dalam jajaran maskapai besar. Nama perusahan ini adalah Tourabu _Airlines_ , singkatan lazim untuk menyebut maskapai Touken Ranbu _Airlines_ ," Momoi menunjuk grafik yang menurun seiring dengan bulan yang berganti.

Gadis itu mengambil jeda untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Selama ini, maskapai kita ada di peringkat kedua bila melibatkan penjualan, karena maskapai nomor satu negara, Vongola _Airlines_ , selalu dapat mempertahankan posisinya sebagai perusahaan penerbangan nomor satu. Dan dengan masuknya Tourabu _Airlines_ , peringkat dan penjualan kita bisa turun drastis."

Beberapa bisikan memenuhi ruang rapat, dan Akashi menaikkan tangannya untuk menenangkan peserta rapat, "Belakangan ini, aku juga sering mendengar desas-desus tentang maskapai baru yang melejit naik ke dalam peringkat karena pelayanannya yang unik. Berapa kerugian yang akan kita derita bila seandainya mereka berhasil mengambil peringkat kita?"

Nijimura mengangguk dari tempatnya duduk di sisi kanan Akashi, "Aku sudah menghitungnya dengan Momoi, kerugian kita dapat mencapai beberapa milyar," yang kemudian kembali disambut dengan bisikan heboh serta sedikit kepanikan dari orang-orang.

Akashi mengangguk perlahan.

"Apakah ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menghindari kerugian itu?" seseorang dari peserta rapat bertanya, suaranya membelah bisik-bisik yang menggema di dalam ruang rapat itu.

Momoi mengangguk, wajahnya berubah cerah, "Aku sudah mencari beberapa sumber, dan aku menemukan sebuah cara. Seperti yang kita semua tahu, Kiseki _Airlines_ jarang mempromosikan dirinya sendiri, kita hanya melakukan promosi lewat kerjasama perusahaan atau wawancara, oleh karena itu, aku menyarankan agar tidak melakukan promosi," katanya.

Ruang rapat itu kembali meledak dalam hiruk-pikuk, beberapa mengangguk, yang lainnya menggeleng. Peserta rapat terpisah menjadi dua kubu, namun belum sempat sebuah perang yang lebih heboh dari perang antara manusia dan nyamuk dimulai, Akashi kembali menenangkan para petinggi dengan satu kibasan tangan. Ruang rapat kembali hening.

"Bisa kau jelaskan secara detail rencanamu, Momoi?" tanya Akashi.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengangguk antusias, "Aku berpikir untuk melakukan iklan. Tidak semua orang membaca koran, begitu juga dengan majalah tertentu. Namun dengan iklan, semua orang memiliki televisi, dan kita bisa menyewa untuk ditampilkan di televisi raksasa seperti di perempatan Harajuku atau semacamnya," jelas Momoi, senyumnya melebar.

Akashi mengangguk mengerti, kemudian menoleh ke arah Nijimura, "Bila kita lakukan ini, berapa biaya dan apa saja yang harus kita lakukan?" tanyanya, kepada wakil yang lebih tua.

Nijimura mengelus dagunya, "Perhitunganku kita hanya perlu menyewa kameramen dan beberapa tetek-bengek lainnya. Keputusan untuk menggunakan artis atau selebriti terkenal, itu keputusanmu, Akashi. Bila kita tidak menyewa selebriti, biaya yang kita keluarkan juga akan lebih sedikit," jelas Nijimura panjang-lebar dalam satu tarikan napas yang mustahil.

Akashi mengangguk sekali lagi, kemudian beralih ke arah peserta rapatnya.

"Baiklah, jika begitu, kita akan menggunakan apa yang Momoi katakan. Apakah di antara kalian ada yang keberatan?" suara penuh otoritas milik Akashi menggema di tengah keheningan, pria muda itu tersenyum puas ketika melihat tidak ada tangan yang terangkat.

Momoi mengangguk, "Akan aku persiapkan semuanya. Apakah ada selebriti atau artis yang ingin kau sewa untuk iklan ini, Akashi?" tanya sang sekretaris, yang notabene adalah teman sang CEO sejak mereka masih duduk di sekolah menengah pertama bersama dengan seorang pilot pesawat, operator, dan tim teknik mereka, hingga formalitas pun keluar dari kepala.

Akashi mengelus dagunya. Sepasang iris yang sama membaranya seperti mentari senja tertutup oleh kelopaknya. Berbagai nama melesat di kepalanya, lalu Akashi pun menyeringai.

"Aku tidak mau menyewa selebriti atau artis karena mereka bisa minta bayaran yang di luar ekspetasi. Tolong panggilkan Kise, menurutku tampangnya lumayan juga untuk iklan televisi."

* * *

"Kurokocchi! Tolong aku! Aku diseret-ssu!" Kise Ryouta mencengkram lengan jaket rekannya dengan frustasi. Seragam pilotnya berantakan, dan tampaknya pria muda itu juga ingin membuat seragam co-pilot rekannya yang berambut biru itu berantakan dan melar karena terus ia cengkram seiring dengan tarikan dari anak buah Momoi yang pantang menyerah.

Kise panik. Karena siapa yang tidak? Ketika ia turun dari pesawat, senang dengan pendaratan yang sukses dan mulus seperti wajahnya yang asli halus tanpa jerawat, mendadak Momoi dan sekumpulan orang mendatanginya dan berkata Akashi akan menemuinya. Beserta beberapa pegawai Kiseki _Airlines_ lainnya, termasuk Kuroko Tetsuya selaku co-pilot, Aomine Daiki dari tim teknik, Midorima Shintaro selaku operator, serta Murasakibara Atsushi selaku tim pengurus bagasi

Mereka dipanggil ke sebuah studio di dekat bandara. Yang Mulia Akashi Seijuuro menurunkan perintah agar mereka menjadi bintang iklan. Kameramen, penata rias, dan segala pengurus profesional lainnya telah ditata, tetapi entah mengapa artis utamanya menolak.

"Kise- _kun_ , ratapi saja nasibmu, jangan tarik pakaianku," Kuroko melepaskan jemari Kise satu-persatu, dengan cepat membuat Kise kehilangan keseimbangan dan diseret paksa. Kuroko sudah mengenakan kostum dan sudah ditata rapi. Menempel pada tubuhnya adalah seragam pilot, rambut sewarna lazuardinya dibuat agak berantakan, dan Kuroko menggunakan sebuah topi pilot. Pada dasarnya, itu adalah penampilannya pada hari biasa, minus rambut berantakan karena semua orang bersikeras rambutnya harus berantakan.

"Berbahagialah, _nanodayo_. Kapan lagi kau membintangi iklan?" Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, sebelah alis terangkat. Ia tetap menggunakan seragamnya selaku operator pesawat, sama seperti Kuroko, rambutnya juga dibuat berantakan, dan _headphone_ miliknya diganti dengan _headphone_ yang hanya memiliki satu _earphone_ yang terpasang pada mikrofon.

Midorima akan terlihat sempurna tampannya bila ia tidak membawa boneka kelinci pink.

"Dan Akashi berjanji akan memberikan bonus, haha!" Aomine tertawa, mengenakan kembali rompi dan _headphone_ yang semula ia lepaskan. Toh, mereka akan syuting di bandara juga pada akhirnya, karena pesawat mereka ada di dalam sana. Studio ini hanya untuk formalitas dan sedikit perbaikan di bagian wajah mereka yang kucel karena bekerja sepagian.

"Kuroko- _kun_ benar, Kise- _kun_! Semakin cepat, semakin baik!" Momoi merapikan kostum pramugari yang ia kenakan. Di iklan ini, ia akan berperan sebagai seorang pramugari. Tugasnya cukup mudah, jadi Momoi mengajukan diri, toh ini hanya iklan pendek.

Murasakibara tidak berkomentar dan hanya sibuk mengunyah makanan kecil yang diberikan Akashi sebelumnya sebagai suap. Ia masih mengenakan seragam dan rompinya, rambut ungunya dikucir rendah dengan rapi, dan mukanya sudah dipoles agar lebih enak dilihat.

Kise kalah argumen, bibirnya mengerucut ketika penata rias mulai bekerja.

Setelah beberapa menit menghabiskan waktu di studio, mereka kembali ke bandara dengan perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan untuk syuting. Sebuah pesawat sudah disiapkan, begitu pula dengan sekumpulan relawan yang akan berperan menjadi penumpang di Kiseki _Airlines_.

Sutradara yang disewa memberikan gambaran besar iklan, "Iklan akan dimulai dari Kise- _san_ yang memakai topi pilotnya, kamera akan diposisikan ke bagian atas sehingga wajahnya tidak terlihat secara langsung. Setelah itu seorang anak kecil dan keluarganya akan berjalan melewati Kise- _san_ dan Kuroko- _san_ , pada saat yang bersamaan anak laki-laki tersebut akan menoleh.

"Kemudian, anak kecil itu akan masuk ke dalam pesawat dan kemudian disambut oleh Momoi- _san_ , kamera kemudian berganti ke tempat Aomine- _san_ yang sedang mengecek keadaan pesawat dan Midorima- _san_ di dalam menara. Seteah itu, kamera lain akan menyorot Murasakibara- _san_ yang tengah mengurus bagasi, sebelum kamera kembali ke sudut pandang penumpang yang melihat Aomine- _san_ dari jendela, setelah itu Momoi- _san_ akan datang dan memberikan makanan. Instruksi lebih lanjut akan aku berikan lagi, baiklah, mulai!" serunya.

Seorang kru mengambil papan hitam-putih sebelum berteriak, " _Take_ satu! Dua, tiga, mulai!"

Kise menarik napas, pengalamannya pada bidang permodelan beberapa tahun yang lalu masih ia ingat dengan jelas. Dengan perlahan, ia mengambil topinya dan mengenakannya, kemudian berjalan di sepanjang koridor bandara yang kosong karena telah disewa oleh Akashi. Langkahnya pasti serta penuh percaya diri, dan Kuroko berhasil mengimbangi.

Anak laki-laki yang dimaksud menjalankan perannya dengan sempurna, ia menatap Kise, mengikuti gerakan kamera sesuai instruksinya dan mengikuti gerak tubuh Kise. Dalam sekejap, pengambilan gambar untuk _scene_ pertama selesai. Dan sutradara juga tampak puas.

"Tolong lakukan apa yang biasa kalian lakukan," sutradara itu kemudian berkata kepada Aomine dan Midorima, mereka akan merekam keduanya pada saat yang bersamaan karena perbedaan tempat. Midorima mengangguk dan menaikkan kacamatanya, Aomine hanya mengangkat sebelah bahunya dan tersenyum lebar, sangat yakin ia dapat melakukannya.

" _Take_ satu! Dua, tiga, mulai!"

Aomine berjalan menelusuri badan pesawat—lakukan saja seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, sang sutradara juga berkata demikian, kameramen dengan lihai mengikutinya geraknya, melakukan _panning_ dan berlari untuk mengimbangi arah tatapan mata Aomine ke badan pesawat. Aomine mendongak ke atas, menaikkan topinya, sebelum berjalan menuju tangga.

Dan terpeleset karena oli, tubuhnya jatuh berdebum dengan suara keras.

Yang tertawa nista itu Kise.

Sementara itu, Midorima juga memulai pengambilan gambarnya. Kameramen meminta izin sejenak untuk merekam alat-alat yang Midorima gunakan, hiruk-pikuk di menara pengawas terlupakan—toh, Akashi juga sudah memiliki izin penuh, dan Midorima memiliki wilayah yang cukup luas di dalam menara tersebut selaku seorang ketua tim operator Kiseki _Airlines_.

Setelah kameramen selesai, Midorima mulai menekan berbagai macam tombol dan berbicara kepada pilot terdekat dari maskapai Kiseki terdekat yang hendak terbang. Di luar, Midorima terlihat sangat tenang dan berwibawa, namun tidak ada yang tahu pikiran di bagian dalamnya.

Suara alarm kemudian terdengar ketika Midorima salah menekan tombol.

"MIDORIMA- _SAN_ KENAPA KAU MENEKAN TOMBOL ALARM KEBAKARAN!?"

Di dalam pesawat, Momoi juga sudah memulai sesi pengambilan gambarnya. Ia hanya perlu tersenyum, membungkuk, kemudian membawa makanan. Gadis itu tersenyum hangat ketika para penumpang bayaran masuk ke dalam pesawat, dan setelah tiba giliran anak kecil yang menjadi pemeran utama iklan mereka, Momoi membungkuk dan mempersilahkan keluarga itu untuk masuk ke dalam, kemudian melangkah untuk menyusul mereka dan kameramennya.

Untuk jatuh tersandung karena tidak biasa menggunakan sepatu hak setinggi dua belas senti.

"MOMOICCHI, JANGAN MATI-SSU!"

Jika itu adalah keadaan di dalam pesawat, lain lagi keadaan Murasakibara di ujung pesawat.

"Kau tahu ini? Ini cokelat belgia. Seseorang menyelipkan cokelat belgia di kopernya, heeee," Murasakibara mengelus koper yang ada di tangannya dengan penuh kasih sayang, membuat kameramen yang seharusnya mengambil gambarnya mengerjap heran dengan tingkahnya.

"Anu, kita harus segera mengambil gambar," sang kameramen akhirnya berbicara.

Murasakibara mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Dengar aku, ini cokelat belgia," katanya sekali lagi, sebelum menyorongkan koper berukuran sedang itu ke wajah pria muda yang tampak kewalahan memegangi kameranya. "Cokelat belgia, aku mau cokelat," gumam Murasakibara.

"Kita harus segera mulai," kameramen itu kembali berbicara, wajahnya memucat.

Murasakibara meletakkan kopernya, "Oke, oke, tapi kau akan membelikanku cokelat belgia."

Sang kameramen tersentak, "Tetapi aku bahkan tidak tahu tempat yang jual cokelat belgia!" protesnya, sembari berkacak pinggang dengan tangannya yang bebas. Ekspresinya yang semula ragu dan gugup menjadi ekspresi sewot dan tidak terima kalimat sepihak barusan.

Murasakibara menepuk bahu kameramennya. Ekpresinya serius, "Namanya juga cokelat belgia, jadi pasti ada di Belgia kok. Kau berenang saja ke sana," ujar pria muda berambut ungu tersebut, datar.

* * *

Setelah beratus-ratus _take_ , keringat, air mata, darah, teriakan frustasi, tawa nista, sedikit perban untuk pantat Aomine, dan obat merah, iklan Kiseki _Airlines_ akhirnya selesai.

Seharusnya hari ini adalah tayangan perdananya.

Akashi duduk di kantornya yang luas dan sepi, jemarinya yang lentik menyalakan televisi plasma canggih yang ada di sana. Pada saat yang bersamaan, iklan maskapainya terputar, dan sepasang iris sewarna senja itu menatap layar televisinya baik-baik dengan tatapan menilai.

Iklan dimulai dari seseorang yang tengah memakai topi pilot, kemudian berganti sudut pandang menjadi seorang anak laki-laki dan keluarganya, mereka menelusuri lorong bandara hingga dua orang berpakaian pilot yang wajahnya sengaja tidak terlihat oleh kamera lewat di sisi anak itu, membuat anak laki-laki itu menoleh. Setelah keluarga itu membeli tiket untuk mempromosikan layanan meja resepsionis Kiseki _Airlines_ , keluarga itu bergerak ke pesawat.

Ketika mereka naik ke pesawat, seorang pramugari berambut merah muda menyambut mereka. Kamera kemudian berganti ke arah seorang teknisi berkulit gelap yang tampak sangat serius memeriksa keadaan pesawat kemudian tersambung ke meja penuh tombol dan profil samping seorang operator berambut hijau yang lalu melirik kamera dengan tatapan maut bagi wanita. Kamera kemudian bergerak keluar jendela menara pengawas dan terfokus ke seorang pria muda berambut ungu yang memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam bagasi.

Pria muda berambut ungu itu tampaknya sengaja menyadari kamera, ia lalu melempar senyum malas dan gestur hormat dengan dua jari. Kamera kemudian berpindah kembali ke teknisi berkulit hitam yang menceklis semua kertas di papan jalannya sebelum mendongak ke arah kamera dan melempar gestur hormat dengan dua jari serta sebuah cengiran lebar.

Kamera lalu berpindah ke dalam pesawat, dimana seorang gadis ternyata melihat gestur hormat sang teknisi yang diarahkan kepadanya. Gadis itu tersenyum sebelum sepasang tangan menyajikan makanan di hadapannya. Pramugari berambut merah muda yang sebelumnya ikut tersenyum, lalu pergi. Di ujung bagian dalam pesawat, pramugari itu berbalik, lalu melempar hormat yang sama dengan sang teknisi dan sang pengawas bagasi.

Setelah itu, kamera kemudian berpindah dengan sangat cepat menuju kokpit pesawat, dimana terdapat dua orang pilot. Sang co-pilot yang berambut biru menyadari kamera, ia lalu tersenyum lembut dan melempar gestur hormat yang sama. Sang pilot tidak menyadari kamera dan memutuskan untuk fokus. Setelah itu, kamera merekam berbagai macam fasilitas di dalam pesawat selagi sang narator semacam menjelaskan berbagai kelebihan Kiseki _Airlines_.

Kamera kemudian kembali lagi menuju bandara, mungkin ceritanya pesawat itu sudah sampai di tujuannya—entahlah. Setelah itu, anak laki-laki yang menjadi pemeran utama berjalan keluar dari pesawat, dan tanpa sengaja melihat sang pilot berambut pirang yang juga turun dengan kopernya sendiri. Pilot itu menoleh ke arah anak laki-laki itu, lalu tersenyum hangat sebelum melakukan gestur hormat yang sama, lengkap dengan kedipan sebelah mata.

Iklan berakhir dengan sang pilot beserta rekannya berjalan menjauh dari pesawat. Sebuah pesawat lain tampak lepas landas, diikuti dengan logo maskapai mereka.

Akashi tidak tahu reaksi apa yang tepat, tetapi ia sangat ingin tertawa.

* * *

Esoknya, terjadi ribut-ribut di kantor Kiseki _Airlines_.

Kantor mereka dipenuhi dengan surat penggemar berwarna merah muda, dihiasi dengan hati dan emotikon gadis jatuh cinta, beberapa wartawan siap di depan kantor yang sudah cukup dipenuhi oleh pegawainya, objektif mereka semuanya sama, membuahkan satu pertanyaan yang mengundara di acara gosip negara setelah iklan Kiseki _Airlines_ tayang perdana.

"Siapakah yang berperan menjadi pilot Kiseki _Airlines_!?" itu pertanyaannya. Lengkap dengan tanda seru dan dua tanda tanya sebagai sebuah penekanan. Ataukah perlu ditebalkan dan diberi garis bawah sekalian?

Kise bersembunyi di belakang Murasakibara selama seharian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilema Arleinne dan Azureinne:**

Azu : "Halo semuanya! Selamat datang di project mini series kami yang baru, Kiseki Airlines! Omong-omong yang penasaran iklan Kiseki Airlines, kami terinspirasi dari iklan Garuda Indonesia dan Air Asia, silahkan cek iklan tersebut!" *tiup terompet*

Aru : "Seperti namanya! Project ini akan berakhir di chapter 5 karena series ini terbagi menjadi tiga sesi; Kiseki Airlines di fandom ini, Kunugigaoka Airlines di fandom Ansatsu, dan Vongola Airlines di fandom KHR, terima kasih sudah meninggu!" *lempar confetti*

Azu : "Yup! Jadi total akan ada 15 chapter di 3 fandom yang berbeda! Kiseki Airlines adalah seri pertama dari Airlines Series, bercerita tentang maskapai penerbangan dengan Kiseki no Sedai tambah Nijimura tambah Momoi dan mungkin tambah Haizaki juga, ahahahaha~"

Aru : "Hush! Oh iya, berhubung draftnya belum selesai, dan saya sendiri masih ada UTS, jadi kami tidak janji akan update chapter dua secepatnya."

Azu : "He-eh, karena chapter dua Kiseki Change yang lalu Azu yang buat, maka di project ini, Azu in charge of chapter ganjil, dan itu juga karena Azu gak percaya sama Aru bisa update cepet." *lirik*

Aru : "Muehehehehe, ah sudahlah, baiklah, sekarang Azu dan Aru mengucapkan terima kasih kepada yang sudah mereview, mem-fave, maupun mem-follow, semoga kalian puas dengan chapter satu dari project baru kami ini!"

Azu : "Akhir kata, kami tunggu kalian di kotak review dan terima kasih atas kesudiannya menunggu kami di chapter selanjutnya~"


	2. Aomine Daiki, The Technician

Pagi ini langit cerah.

Matahari mengintip dari awan-awan putih yang lembut bak permen gulali yang hanya dijual waktu festival musim panas. Burung-burung mengarungi lazuardi yang tanpa batas, sayapnya melebar menantang angin lembut yang berhembus. Rumput-rumput yang tertata rapi di pinggiran tidak kuasa untuk menolak ajakan dansa sang bayu, mengalun lembut seolah mengikuti irama lagu mellow yang dimainkan oleh orkestra alam.

Pagi itu semarak. Langitnya indah.

Saat yang cocok untuk terbang.

Hiruk-pikuk manusia sudah terlihat biarpun beberapa elemen alam bahkan masih tertidur dengan tenang. Mungkin karena ini adalah bandara, hal itu menjadi sebuah pemandangan yang wajar. Sebuah tempat—selain rumah sakit—yang tidak pernah sepi dengan pendatang, baik mereka yang pergi maupun yang pulang. Pelukan dan tawa, obrolan dan tangisan, bisa kau saksikan di tempat ini. Perpisahan yang menyayat jiwa, pertemuan yang mengharukan, yang lebih nyata dibandingkan dengan drama di layar kaca.

Meja resepsionis yang tidak pernah kosong. Loket yang selalu berisi antrian. Layar monitor besar yang selalu memberikan kabar, seolah tidak pernah sepi dan tidak pernah mati. Membuat bandara selalu tampak hidup dan semarak. Ramai oleh tawa, oleh obrolan, oleh tangis membuat bandara selalu nyata dengan emosi jiwa.

Suara bel berdenting dari pengeras suara, suara datar seorang pemuda berkata kemudian.

"Penumpang pesawat Kiseki _Airbus_ A-8006 harap segera memasuki ruang _boarding_. Sekali lagi, penumpang pesawat Kisei _Airbus_ A-8006 harap segera memasuki ruang _boarding_ karena pesawat akan segera berangkat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kiseki Airlines** is a collaboration project between **Arleinne Karale** and **Azureinne Karale**. This chapter written by **Arleinne Karale**

 **Kuroko no Basket** belong to **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **1** of **3 Airlines Mini-series**

An **alternate universe, TYL!Generation of Miracles, lot of typos, possibly out of character** with **no actual pairing**

 _Read at your own risk_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **1 hour before Flight**_

Aomine Daiki menahan kuap, tapi sayangnya ia tidak kuasa melawan kehendak tubuhnya sendiri. Kedua tangannya sibuk memegangi tas berisi peralatan sehingga seluruh dunia kini bisa melihat deretan giginya yang tidak rata dan lidahnya yang nyaris menjulur karena kuapannya yang terlalu lebar, "Hah merepotkan sekali _shift_ pagi. Tidak tahu apa aku semalam sibuk membaca majalah Mai."

Pemuda berkulit karamel itu berdiri di dekat ekor sebuah pesawat besar. **A-8006** nomor penerbangan pesawat itu tertera di kertasnya. Sebuah kertas yang berisi rincian dan detail pengecekan mesin sebelum keberangkatan.

Aomine Daiki—dengan luar biasa mengejutkannya—merupakan lulusan dari Universitas ternama di Amerika Serikat, jurusan Teknik Mesin. Akashi Seijuuro, rekannya yang tahu akan hal itu tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan Aomine, menawarinya kontrak dan membuat Aomine menjadi babu. **EH!** Maksudnya membantunya membangun Kiseki _Airlines_. Ia yang memeriksa semua spek mesin untuk pesawat Kiseki _Airlines_. Biarpun sekarang Aomine punya tim yang terdiri dari junior-junior manja yang bisa ia suruh seenaknya, tapi Akashi dengan tegas membuat peraturan bahwa hanya dan hanya Aomine seorang yang bisa mengecek spek mesin pesawat mereka dan melakukan pemeriksaan sebelum terbang.

Lalu apa tugas anak buah Aomine? Nah pertanyaan yang bagus. Karena sejauh ini Aomine hanya mengerahkan minionnya untuk membeli oli atau avtur atau cat atau apapun yang sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan mesin pesawat.

"Ah, melelahkan sekali sih," Aomine mengangkat dirinya ke bagian ekor pesawat, membuka pintu kecil di sana dan masuk ke dalam untuk mengecek mesin bagian dalam. Ia menyalakan senter dan menerangi kertasnya. Ada beberapa hal yang harus ia cek di dalam sini.

Aomine sudah terbiasa dengan mesin-mesin seksi itu. Ia tahu bagaimana memuaskan mereka kalau-kalau ada yang macet dan rusak. Dulu, ia selalu di puji oleh Dosen Aero-nya, karena katanya sentuhannya mampu memuaskan mesin-mesin pesawat yang haus akan belaian. _Well_ , sepertinya pujian dosen itu tidak sia-sia. Karena disinilah ia, Aomine Daiki, sang pemuas birahi mesin pesawat.

* * *

 _ **15 minutes before Flight**_

Ia sudah selesai mengecek bagian dalam pesawat. Sepertinya tidak ada masalah… tapi entah mengapa ia merasa ada yang tertinggal, "Ah sudahlah," dengan entengnya Aomine berjalan di atas peawat dan meluncur, ia kini berdiri di sayap pesawat. Matanya yang jeli memperhatikan baling-baling yang berputar perlahan. Derunya membisingkan.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar bunyi kemeresek dari alat komunikasi yang ia kenakan. Sebuah tanda bahwa ada rekannya yang akan segera menghubunginya, "Aominecchi!" suara itu hanya samar-samar ia dengar akibat deru baling-baling. Plus Aomine sedang fokus memperhatikan putara baling-balingnya dan mesinnya untuk mengetahui apakah ada masalah atau tidak.

"Aominecchi!" suara itu dengan persistennya mengganggu Aomine biarpun di telinga pemuda berkulit eksotis itu, suaranya terdengar putus-putus.

"HAH? APA AKASHI?!" Aomine berteriak, berusaha mengalahkan deru baling-baling pesawat.

"Aominecchi kenapa berteriak? Telingaku sakit tahu!" Aomine mengambil senter dari sakunya dan menerangi bonggol dari baling-baling pesawat.

"AKU SEDANG MENGECEK BALING-BALING. SUARAMU TIDAK TERDENGAR!" Aomine membalas.

"Aominecchi, mesinnya tidak mau menyala. Di layar ada peringatan satu," rupanya Kise Ryouta sang pilot sedang berusaha mengabari teknisi mereka kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan mesinnya. Sayangnya, yang bersangkutan sedang menderita ketulian sementara jadi entah apa yang ia dengar versus apa yang Kise katakan.

"APA? KAU KEHILANGAN SEPATUMU, AKASHI?" Aomine berdecak sebal. Ya terus kenapa kalau Akashi kehilangan sepatunya? Itu kan tugas sahabat masa kecilnya untuk menyediakan segalanya yang Akashi butuhkan.

"Bukan sepatu, Aominecchi! Dan aku bukan Akashi!" Kise masih terus brusaha berkomunikasi dengan rekannya itu. Sebentar lagi pesawat akan terbang, kalau mesinnya tidak diperiksa lagi, tanda peringatan bahaya akan terus menyala dan mereka tidak bisa terbang.

"APA? KAU KEHILANGAN SEPATUMU DI BAGASI?" Aomine geleng-geleng kepala, sejenak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bonggol baling-baling yang sedang ia periksa.

"BUKAN BUKAN SEPATU TAPI MESINNYA, AOMINECCHI!" kali ini Kise berteriak.

"KAU KEHILANGAN MESIN DI BAGASI?" untuk apa Akashi membawa-bawa mesin ke bagasi? Memangnya dia mau terbang dengan pesawat ini? Dan pertanyaan utamanya adalah, untuk apa Akashi bawa-bawa mesin? Itu kan bukan urusannya. Seolah Akashi sedang kurang kerjaan sebagai CEO saja sehingga sempat mengurusi mesin, "UNTUK APA KAU MEMBAWA MESIN KE BAGASI, HAH?"

"AKU TIDAK MEMBAWA MESIN KE BAGASI. ADA YANG ANEH DENGAN MESINNYA, AOMINECCHI!" Kise berteriak sekuat tenaga, agar pesannya kali itu sungguh-sungguh tersampaikan.

"HAH? KAU MAU BICARA DENGAN MURASAKIBARA ATSUSHI?" Aomine mengangguk puas setelah selesai memastikan baling-baling di sayap kiri tidak ada masalah. Dengan gesitnya ia naik ke bagian atas pesawat dan mendarat di sayap kanan.

"INI KISE, AOMINECCHI! MESINNYA RUSAK!" Kise berteriak tempat ketika jarak Aomine dan baling-baling sayap kiri cukup jauh dan baling-baling sayap kanan tidak terlalu dekat sehingga pendengarannya kembali normal.

"Kenapa kau berteriak sih, Kise? Kampungan deh, ck," Aomine melangkah mendekati baling-baling, "Mesinnya kenapa?"

"APA, AOMINECCHI? AKU TIDAK BISA MENDENGAR SUARAMU!" Kali ini Kise yang berteriak.

"KISE? MESINNYA KENAPA, HAH?" Aomine berteriak. Ia kembali mengambil senter dari sakunya. Tapi hanya memegangnya karena Aomine perlu melihat kinerja baling-balingnya dulu sebelum mengecek ke dalam.

"APA? KUROKOCCHI TIDAK APA-APA KOK. KENAPA KAU BERTANYA?" sang pilot semakin putus asa dibuatnya. Kenapa Teknisi yang satu itu malah bertanya tentang _co-pilot_ nya? Padahal lebih membantu kalau Aomine mengurusi mesin dan mematikan tanda peringatan yang masih terus menyala.

"HAH? MESINNYA HILANG LIMA? KAU ITU BODOH APA, MESIN PESAWAT TIDAK SAMPAI LIMA TAHU!" Aomine menahan diri untuk tidak langsung berlari ke kokpit dan melempar pemuda pirang itu dari kokpit. Aomine tahu biasanya seorang pilot tidak memiliki pengetahuan yang banyak soal mesin pesawat. Tapi sepertinya kebodohan Kise sudah keterlaluan.

"BUKAN, AOMINECCHI! MESINNYA TIDAK HILANG SATU. MESINNYA MASIH LENGKAP TAPI ADA TANDA PERINGATAN!" Kise tidak tahu kenapa Aomine menyimpulkan kalau mesinnya hilang satu. Pencurian perhiasan memang sekarang sedang marak di kota-kota besar. Tapi sepertinya pencurian mesin pesawat belum menjadi tren belakangan ini.

"HAH? KAU ADA PEMOTRETAN?" Si Bodoh itu ngapain mau terbang kalau ada jadwal pemotretan? "APA HUBUNGANNYA MESIN SAMA PEMOTRETAN SIH?"

"MESINNYA HARUS IKUT PEMOTRETAN? PEMOTRETAN APA?" Kise menggaruk rambut pirangnya yang sudah tersisir rapi. Sejak kapan ada pemotretan khusus untuk mesin?

Sang _co-pilot_ yang duduk diam di kursinya menekan sesuatu di dekat telinganya, tempat alat komunikasinya terpasang. Ia langsung menyambungkannya dengan operator mereka yang ada di ruang kendali, "Midorima- _kun_ tolong hubungi Aomine- _kun_ aku lelah mendengar Kise- _kun_ teriak-teriak di kokpit."

* * *

 _ **5 minutes before Flight**_

Aomine dengan puas memandangi pesawat yang sebentar lagi akan lepas landas itu. Ia mengangguk ketika memandangi daftar detail apa saja yang harus ia cek. Semuanya sudah diberikan tanda ceklis disana. Ia hanya tinggal tanda tangan dan menyerahkan itu ke Midorima Shintarou. Aomine Daiki merogoh sakunya, dengan panik menatap kosong ke angkasa yang luas, pulpennya hilang.

Sebagai seorang mantan mahasiswa teknik, Aomine tahu kalau kehilangan pulpen bisa berakibat fatal. Suara kemeresek itu kembali terdengar di waktu yang tidak pas, "Apa?" Aomine merogoh sakunya yang lain, pasti pulpennya ada di suatu tempat.

"KAU ITU KERJA NGAPAIN AJA, _NANODAYO_?" suara keras pemuda berambut hijau itu membuat Aomine terlompat. Sayang sekali ia tidak bisa main lepas alat komunikasinya. Kalau bisa, ia pasti sudah melempat headset kecil itu jauh-jauh.

"APA MAKSUDMU, HAH? PULPENKU HILANG TAHU!" Aomine balas berteriak.

"Panel mesin di kokpit merah. Ada peringatan satu, _nanodayo_ ," wajah eksotis itu berubah panik.

"Aku menjatuhkan sesuatu di ruang mesin," Aomine berlari ke bagian belakang pesawat dan dengat gesit memanjat ke dalam.

"Mungkin itu pulpenmu, _nanodayo_ ," rekannya yang berkacamata itu kembali tenang, "Pesawat sebentar lagi berangkat, _nanodayo_. Kuharap kau bisa menemukan pulpenmu dengan cepat."

Manik biru gelapnya dengan gesit menyisir lokasi-lokasi yang mungkin bisa menjadi tempat jatuhnya pulpennya yang berharga, "Nah, bisa kau beritahu aku dimana aku menjatuhkan pulpenku hm, Manis?"

"Kau bicara dengan siapa, _nanodayo_?" Midorima bertanya.

"Lebih baik kau tutup mulut, Kacamata. Aku sedang mencari pulpenku," Aomine berujar dengan dinginnya. Keringat dingin mulai membahasi dahinya. Kalau ia tidak segera menemukan pulpennya, pesawat bisa di _delay_. Dan kalau pesawat di _delay_ , ia bisa jadi target amukan Akashi.

"Ayolah, Seksi, beritahu aku dimana pulpenku, hm? Apa kau menyembunyikannya di balik tubuhmu yang licin dan basah itu? Kau mau aku belai dulu baru jawab pertanyaanku?" Aomine menyentuh mesinnya satu per satu dengan kelembutan yang luar biasa. Bagaikan seorang kekasih membelai pujaan hatinya.

"Kau menjijikkan, _nanodayo_ ," dan bunyi 'klik' pelan menandankan kalau Sang Operator sudah tidak tersambung dengannya lagi. Aomine menyeringai. Bukan karena ia tidak lagi bisa diganggu oleh Midorima Shintarou, tapi karena ia menemukan pulpennya dan selamat dari amukan Akashi Seijuuro yang terkenal menakutkan.

"Kau mesin paling indah yang pernah aku temui. Aku akan menyikatmu dengan penuh kasih sayang setelah kau kembali," Aomine bergegas keluar dan berlari ke depan kokpit. Ia mengacungkan jempolnya kepada pilot dan _co-pilot_ yang tampak tidak nyaman duduk di kursinya. Beberapa saat kemudian pesawat mundur ke jalur. Siap mengudara.

Aomine menatap pesawat yang semakin mengecil itu dengan bangga. Aomine Daiki, Sang Pemuas Birahi Mesin Pesawat, menyelamatkan hari—dan menyelamatkan diri sendiri dari amukan Akashi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilema Arleinne dan Azureinne:**

Aru: "…no comment."

Azu: "Harusnya ini masuk _rated-M_ ya karena banyak mesum- _related_. Tapi Aomine emang mesum dan saking mesumnya jadi _all age_ tahu kalau dia mesum."

Aru: "Yha… masalah mesin pesawat dan letaknya plus hal-hal yang berbau mesin pesawat banget Aru mengarang semuanya. Kurang lebih begitu lah ya yang terlihat dari luar karena Aru bukan anak teknik mesin. Jadi… kalau ada yang kurang tepat maafkan Aru." *sembah sujud*

Azu: "Maafkan Aru juga karena udah nulis hal yang mesum- _related_ begini." *sembah sujud sambil nahan kepalanya Aru*

Aru: "Woey!"

Azu: "Terima kasih banyak untuk reader yang menyempatkan mampir membaca, mampir mereview, menjadikan fict ini sebagai fav, mem-follow fict ini. Semoga kalian puas dengan update-an kami kali ini."

Aru: "Kami tunggu kalian di kotak review dan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!"


End file.
